


Well, This Is Embarassing

by mlmbarnes



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: ... eventually - Freeform, Awkwardness, Bisexual Todd Brotzman, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay Dirk Gently, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, ive been meaning to update for 50 days now......... oops, todd brotzman is a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmbarnes/pseuds/mlmbarnes
Summary: A drunk Todd thinks Dirk's apartment is his own. Embarrassment ensues.





	Well, This Is Embarassing

“Fucking hell,” Todd murmured to himself. He pushed his key into the lock harder, grunting in frustration as he failed to open his door yet again. He swayed on his feet a little and tried to focus on the task at hand. He wrenched his key out and tried another angle, vaguely aware that his shaky hands were scratching up the lock. It was the least of his worries right now. He just needed to get into his stupid apartment so he could finally pass out.  


Suddenly, the door swung open. It happened so suddenly, in fact, that Todd fell right through, straight onto the ground with a _thud._ He groaned and tried to roll over, but his body wasn’t quite cooperating. He needed to grab his key and shut the door. Could hardly pass out with his door wide open and him halfway through it. Couldn’t risk getting his few possessions stolen. Besides, he had a little dignity. As he tried to crawl to his feet again, he felt his stomach heave. His number one priority was no longer shutting his door. He had to make it to the toilet before he threw up right in the middle of his living room.  


”Erm… hello?”  


Todd froze. Had someone walked past and seen him lying there? Fuck, that’s embarrassing. With a burst of effort, he managed to roll to his back, and looked up at his new acquaintance.  


“Can I help you?” said the man, looking down at him questioningly.  


“Just… just leave me alone.” Todd slurred. “Get out of my apartment, please, I can handle this.”  


The man paused, almost looking like he was suppressing a smile. “Your apartment?”  


Todd frowned. Only then did he take a moment to look at where he was. Despite the spinning of the room, he could tell it definitely wasn’t familiar. Shit. He’d gone into the wrong apartment. The owner of this room must’ve heard him making a racket at his door and opened it, only for him to fall straight past him.  


Todd was beginning to feel very queasy again. He clutched a hand at his mouth, trying to steady his breathing and focus on something other than his stomach, difficult as that was. He locked his eyes on the ceiling, putting all his effort into making the room stop spinning. He wasn’t managing very well.  


The man was now kneeling beside him in uncertainty, clearly not sure on what to do in this situation. “Are you- are you alright? I mean, clearly you’re not, but is there anything I can do? As interesting as my ceiling is I can’t imagine you’re very comfortable right now. Can you make it to my couch?”  


Todd, forgetting his hand was still covering his mouth, attempted a reply, which ended up being an unintelligible mumble. He managed to move his hand, however in the time it took to do that, he’d forgotten what the man had said and what he was going to reply with.  


He was beginning to lose consciousness. His whole body felt like it was a magnet, stuck to the floor. He tried to move again, and managed to lift an arm, loosely gripping the shoulder of the man kneeling by him. With this kind of leverage, he could maybe lift himself up. He ran his hand over the material of the jacket the man wore, feeling soft pleather beneath his fingers. What was he doing again?  


“I’m not really sure what your aim is right now, but if it’s to stand up I’m afraid you’re not doing a terribly good job of it. Maybe you should, erm, stay here tonight? Since I don’t know which apartment yours is nor do I think I could carry you there even if I did, and I’m not overly fond of the idea of you throwing up on me as I attempt to carry you to your apartment. Though I suppose I don’t really want you throwing up on my floor either. Or in general. Let’s just keep the throwing up to a minimum, shall we? Anyways, you don’t seem as though you’re in a state to be alone right now, and I wouldn’t feel right about l-“  


His voice slowly faded away, becoming a distant hum, then at last, silence. Darkness clouded Todd’s vision, and he sank into it gratefully. Far, far in the back of his mind, he knew this was one of the most embarrassing situations he’d been in in a long time, but right now he couldn’t care less. Right now, he just wanted to sleep and forget about the whole thing. This was a problem for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done any writing in... a while... so here's this? It's pretty short but there'll be more chapters in the future. 
> 
> comments/feedback are really appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr @mlmdirkgently


End file.
